1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets for removably securing mobile radio units and related equipment in place on car, boat, truck or other mobile carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nonfactory installed radio equipment is commonly mounted by a bracket installed under the instrument panel of a vehicle. Various devices and arrangements have been utilized to secure the equipment unit to the bracket. The most common are probably machine screws or screw threaded bolts with various heads or knobs for tightening and loosening. Key-locking arrangements and burglar alarm connections have also been devised to reduce theft. Brackets for ready removal and insertion have been provided with slide tracks and a flat spring latching member. For removal, the latching member must be elevated or depressed as the case may be.